Of Stars and Elites
by karie2055
Summary: At the end of their journey, trainers are encouraged to go to a special academy that will help them specialize on their future career. During her third year, Dawn meets her favorite idol, a multi-talented heiress, whose sole purpose is to try to live a normal life, but how will this workout when her twin brother, Lucas, and her don't see eye to eye? AU-ish, expanded summary inside


Okay, so I had this for a while and I never got a chance to post it .

**Summary:** At the end of their journey, trainers are encouraged to go to a special academy that will help them specialize on their future career. During her third year, Dawn meets her favorite idol, a multi-talented heiress, whose sole purpose is to try to live a normal life, but how will this workout when her twin brother, Lucas, and her don't see eye to eye? Being stuck in the middle, Dawn will now try to find a way for them to be at least in the same page, while try to live up to their mother's wishes to not get into any _major_ trouble. Although it might be easier said than done, when a certain trainer takes interest in the heiress on the first day as she meets Dawn's friends; Dawn will now to have balance friends, school, titles, and somehow get a certain raven-haired trained to notice her as more than a friend before graduating!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Pokémon in any form or way. However this plot and OC belong entirely to me.

Now without further ado, enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

In the outskirts of Emeragrove Town, a girl with blue hair and eyes could be heard singing;

"_I remember when we broke up the first time,_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough" 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. _(What?)

_Then you come around again and say_

"_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you"_

_Oooh-Wooh-Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh-Wooh-Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you;" _the bluenette started to jump up and down and dance.

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

(Like, ever…) She slowed down her dancing and started again;

"_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh-Wooh-Oooh you called me up again tonight_

_But Oooh-Wooh-Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you;_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_ _(talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Oooh Yeah, Oooh Yeah, Oooh Yeah_

_Oh-Oh-Oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never…"_

"Dawn!" a voice screamed from behind the girl, making her drop her hair brush to the floor and turn to look at her mom with shocked eyes.

"Mom! Can't you knock first?" she said feeling embarrassed that she got caught singing to her favorite singer.

"I've been knocking at your door for the past five minutes," replied her mother while putting her hands at her hips.

"Oops, sorry mom," replied Dawn, lowering the music down from the television, letting it play on the background

"Come on it's 6:40 and you're still not dressed, your brother is already at school, he got tired of waiting for you."

"Lucas, left already?!"

"Yes –"

Dawn grabbed the hairbrush from the floor and started brushing her hair, "Mom, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were too busy singing to _Julie_ that you didn't hear me," she replied taking out her daughter's uniform.

"Thank you," she said and went quickly to her bathroom.

"Okay, I'm done!" said Dawn as she walked out wearing a brown plaid skirt and jacket with a long-sleeved white shirt, white knee-high socks and black school shoes.

"Did you pack everything for the dorms?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Are you sure you want to live in the dorms?"

"I'm sure mom, besides Lucas will be there, not like I'll be in trouble or anything."

"Okay, then I'll send your things there after I'm done with the laundry."

"Okay, well bye mom!"

Johanna shook her head lightly and started picking up after her daughter.

"_And that was our beloved Julie's new single, 'We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together,'" said the young announcer before turning to a young girl with green eyes and dark purple hair that seemed to be tied in a Fish Tail braid, "Tell us Julie, what is it that inspired you to write this song?"_

"_Oh nothing much," replied Julie, "It was really just something I had come up with a long time ago when I was still together with my ex-fiancé."_

"_Oh!" said the announcer, "I'm sorry that it didn't work out with him."_

"_Oh it's no problem at all," replied the singer, "I just wish I could have opened my eyes before it was too late."_

"_Well, on a change of topic, I hear that you are entering a public high school at Emeragrove Town, is it true?"_

_Blushing slightly she replied, "Yes, it is. Even though it might cause a commotion at the school, the Headmaster assured me that it was alright for me to attend."_

"_That's good to hear! So I guess this will be the last time you'll be appearing on television."_

"_Oh no, I want to continue my education with my Pokémon and all, but being part of the entertainment world is something that I can't seem to part from, so you'll be seeing me later on, just not as much as before!"_

"_Well, that is all the time we have, thank you for joining us tonight!"_

"_And that my friends, was the interview with Ms. Starlight last night," said a male announcer, "So if you go to any high school in Emeragrove Town, keep a lookout because Julie Starlight might be your next classmate!"_

* * *

A girl in her teens stood outside a school and sighed lightly, she had just arrived but it still felt like she had been standing there an eternity with the students walking in like it was no big deal. She looked down and saw Espeon looking back at her, sitting next to her master waiting for her next move.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she pouted a bit as she started walking in.

She knew many people were looking at her, she could feel their eyes boring holes in her back. Outside she looked calm and had a small smile, but inside she was having an internal battle.

'_I'm so going to kill dad for this,_' she thought to herself, '_Honestly, I know I said I wanted to go to school, but making me a secretary for the student council is just plain ridiculous!_'

She sighed once more and looked at the letter in her hand, it read:

'_**Dear Ms. Juliette Starlight**_

_**Thank you for enrolling in Lunar Academy, we are pleased to let you know that you can begin your class next week on September 3**__**rd**__**. We are also pleased to hear that you have joined our Student Council and we are hoping that you merge in with the rest of our students. For the rest of the school year, your schedule is as follows:**_

_**First Period/Homeroom: Study of Evolution with Professor Rowan.**_

_**Second Period: Pokémon and Their History with Professor Carolina**_

_**Third Period: Ancient Civilizations and Fossils with Dr. Kenzo**_

_**Fourth Period: Origins of Pokémon and the World with Professor Juniper**_

_**Fifth Period: Pokémon Habitats with Professor Birch**_

_**Sixth Period: Pokémon Breeding with Professor Elm**_

_**Seventh Period: Calculus AB with Professor Carolina**_

_**Eighth Period: Classical Arts with Mr. Nando**_

_**Ninth Period: French Language and Composition level 5 with Ms. Zanasko**_

_**Tenth Period: Battle Types with Professor Oak and Nurse Joy**_

_**If possible, please come to the Activity Building before school starts to ensure that you are set and ready to go,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Felina Ivy.**_

Juliette folded the paper once more and put it into the envelope it had come in just last week. She walked ahead and made her way to the Activity Building, having memorized the school map that had come in the mail. There were five buildings, the Activity Building, Building A, Building B, and Building C, each one for a different school division, and the Cafeteria.

The school basically took up two blocks of the town and was known for its teacher's being known professors around the globe. Professor Oak being the Headmaster due to his ability to reach out to other professors and trainers alike, and Nurse Joy being the nurse of the school for her already experience when handling harmed Pokémon and trainers alike. Miss Eris Blake, who wanted trainers to see the different careers they could obtain after finishing their journeys, founded the school itself about 20 years ago.

The buildings were arranged as follows, Building A, B, and C were in a half circle around the Activity Building and the Cafeteria. The three school division buildings were two stories high and connected to each other by a bridge from the second floor. There was a roof path from all buildings and all lead to each other for when it rained. The area was closed off by high white walls and a white iron gate at the front. Building A represented the Junior High School Division, Building B was the Senior High School Division, and Building C was the Library and Data Division. The Activity Building was the biggest building in the campus considering it was divided in two and connected by a land bridge. The Activity Building consisted of: the Headmaster's Office, the Nurse's Office, club rooms, the student council room, and a couple of restrooms, while the second half of the building was a battling arena that could hold more than 3,000 people.

Juliette sighed lightly and continued walking towards the Activity Building. Having entered Building B; she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the million stares she was getting as she changed her black shoes for her white indoor flats. Keeping her head high, she overheard some of the whispers around her;

"_Is that her?"_

"_No way, she just looks like her!"_

"_But this morning –"_

"_It's definitely her!"_

_"Do you think she's part of **them**"_

"_She has that aura of superiority!"_

"_She must think she's all that!"_

"_Look, she stared at us!"_

"_Oh my God, who am I kidding I can't be jealous of her! She's too perfect!"_

_"Maybe that's why she's a part of the Elites."_

As the last whisper was said, Juliette opened the door and walked out like it was no big deal. She walked under the roof covered land bridge and walked into the Activity Building, closed the door and leaned on it before sighing once more, but this time a bit more louder.

"Wow, that was one heck sigh," said a voice.

Juliette stiffened as her eyes shot wide open, she stared the person in front of her and realized that it was a boy around her age. He was light-skinned with blue eyes and dark black hair, wearing a plaid jacket and pants, a white long dressed shirt and a red tag on his left shoulder, just like the one she had on hers.

Juliette's eyes darted from the tag to his eyes in a quick glance but stayed where she was, hoping he hadn't caught her eyes wander. Sadly for her, he did and didn't miss the red tag on her shoulder as well.

"I'm guessing you're the new member," he said lightly.

Juliette blinked back for a moment before nodding, not trusting her voice.

"Professor Oak is waiting for you in his office," he replied to her nod and walked the opposite way.

Juliette didn't know what to do at this particular moment, so she followed him instead. After a couple of minutes of silence, she asked him, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Lucas Berlitz, nice to meet you, Ms –?"

"Juliette Starlight," finished Juliette.

"Starlight, like Julie Starlight?" he asked without turning around.

"Something like that," she said, her eyes looking around the building and landing on a very quiet Espeon, who seemed to nod her head in encouragement to keep the conversation going.

"Are you a fan of hers?" she asked casually.

"Oh no, but my twin sister is."

"Really, how so?"

"Because a person who just writes about her love life gets boring, if she would be able to sing about something else it would be nice. But going on and on about her suppose 'fiancé' is just a pain if you ask me."

"I-I see…"

"I did admire her once though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she pursued her dream to sing. She sang about how people would feel when we entered high school, the world, but now it's just about her 'fiancé.' My sister says she's still reaching for us, but I just don't see it, in my opinion she's just a conceded brat who let fame the best of her, then again it's not like she had many struggles."

"What do you mean?" Juliette asked nicely, though in her mind she had been stabbed in the heart 4 times in a row.

"I did research on her; her father is a multimillionaire who inherited some business overseas. She was basically spoiled with all her servants, butlers, nannies and all. Since birth she had everything at her fingertips reach, although I get the fact that her mother died early, it doesn't mean she can just be oblivious of the world around her."

"You talk like you know her personally," she said cautiously.

"I don't but from interviews of her, it's pretty safe to say she's just plain superficial."

Juliette wanted to say something to him but was stopped by him when he said, "here we are," Lucas held the door open for her, "after you."

Juliette gave him a small fake smile as she returned her Espeon and said "thank you," before walking in and being greeted by a young woman in her mid-thirties with short dark violet hair and eyes.

"Good morning, Lucas," she smiled sweetly to him.

"Good Morning, Professor Ivy."

"And you must be Miss Juliette Starlight, Professor Oak is waiting for you, please walk right in."

"Thank you, professor," she said sincerely before walking towards the large double doors leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Allow me," said Lucas as he reached out to the door.

"Oh you don't have to," replied Juliette.

"Don't worry about it, as the Student Council President, I have to help you around either way," he said as he opened the door for her once again.

"A-alright," she said and walked in.

Compared to the main office, the Headmaster's Office was surprisingly small. It had a desk organized with many papers, a small computer, a lamp, a microphone speaker, and a PDA. There were about 4 huge bookshelves that surrounded the room, all of them filled with different cover colors. There was an old man, about 50, in a lounge chair. He had grayish-brown hair, and dark blue eyes. In front of him there was a name plate that said _Samuel Oak_.

"Lady Starlight, it's a pleasure to see you once again," said Professor Oak as he stood up from his seat to walk in front of his desk.

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor Oak," she said as he took her hands in his, Lucas lay forgotten in the back with a surprised expression, "honestly, thank you so much for allowing me to have this opportunity."

The old professor squeezed her hand gently, "Oh no, it is an honor to have the daughter of one of our greatest donors, even though you, yourself, are one Lady Starlight."

"Professor, please stop with the 'Lady Starlight,' as of now I am a student under your rule, so please just call me Juliette."

"I'd rather call you Julie, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, but why so?"

"Because that is your stage name is it not? Even though fully it's just you're real name, people have come to know you as Julie and I feel rather hurt that I've known you for so long have thought about calling you that."

"Not to worry, Julie is just fine, besides as my home tutor it is a shame you never did get to call me so."

Professor Oak was going to say something before someone cleared their throat; the two turned to the sound and let their hands drop but their smiles still intact.

"Ah Lucas my boy, sorry," apologized the old man, "Julie this is Lucas Berlitz," he said with a motion of his hand, "He will be your guide around the school until you get used to it, but he will also serve as your bodyguard in a sense."

"I see," she said to the professor before turning to him and saying, "I hope you'll treat me kindly."

Lucas smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement, "It'll be my honor to work with you this school year."

Professor Oak nodded happily before turning to the young girl in front of him, "well, it seems that you two need to catch up in many things about school and the Student Council, so off you go you two."

"Thank you once again, Professor," said Julie as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing and have fun," he replied and watched the two teens leave his office.

Once out of the main office, Julie was about to tell Lucas something but was cut off by his own voice,

"Do you do that often?" he asked rather harshly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, be sorry, I mean do you like the fact that I was embarrassed?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The fact that I was a complete idiot in that little reunion with Professor Oak!"

"Why would you be an idiot?"

"Don't act stupid, if I would've known about that then I wouldn't have gone in! Geez, are all stars this conceded?!"

That was the last straw for Julie, "hey, I tried to warn you about it, but you didn't listen!"

"You did not!"

"Did so! I told you that it was unnecessary!"

"No you were talking about the door! Which by the way I didn't get a simple 'thanks!'"

"Why are you yelling at me? What have I done to you?"

"You've changed that's what you did!"

Julie blinked back, before saying, "what do you mean?"

"Have you not listened to a word I've been saying to you all this time?!"

"Sorry, but the world doesn't revolve around you and your wants."

"Funny, because it doesn't revolve around you and your 'fiancé' either."

Julie stiffened visibly, before saying through gritted teeth, "you mean _**ex**_-fiancé, and I know it doesn't, I don't know where you got the idea that it does," she said as she turned to leave.

"You're going the wrong way!" he yelled towards her.

"Am not, I know my way to the classroom!" she responded as she turned her head back to him.

"Well too bad for you, but we have an officer meeting right now!"

"Then go on without me, if everyone in this group is a jerk like you then you can go alone!"

He chuckled, "Funny, you seem to be the only one who thinks I'm a jerk!"

"Well that may be because I can see through your handsome prince persona!"

"Oh, so you think I'm handsome?" he said while smirking.

Julie opened her mouth before closing it, flustered she yelled to Lucas, "Oh go jump off a cliff!" and walked fast towards the doors.

"Hey! What about the meeting, princess?"

"Like I said you can go alone yourself, I'm not going!" she replied as she reached the door.

"Hey, you applied as our secretary, now take responsibility for it," he said as blocked her from opening the door.

Julie sighed loudly and put her hands on her hips, "Just what exactly do you want from me?"

"To do the job you applied for," he said.

"Which would be?"

"Secretary of the Student Council."

"Funny I never applied," she replied.

"Then what's up with this," he said as he lightly yet firmly took hold of her arm, showing her the red tag on the upper part of her arm. She pulled her arm away from him and said,

"Like I said I never applied."

"Then explain how you have the tag."

"My father–"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You can't get yourself out of this because of your dad."

"Let me finish," she said through gritted teeth, "my father applied for the position under my name, he sent the information without my consent and now I'm stuck with it."

"Likely story."

"Hey, my life hasn't always been sunshine and rainbows for your information!" she said angrily.

"I'm pretty sure it has!"

"No it hasn't! Have you ever moved from town to town because your father kept changing jobs? Have you ever been secluded from the world because of business deals gone wrong? Have you ever not had _**one**_ friend and suffered from loneliness and had to go to therapy because they thought you were antisocial? How about the fact that every single decision in your life was affected by your own father? How about that you found out you were lied to by _**everyone**_ once you knew the truth of it all?"

Lucas just stared at her with shock. With every question she had asked, her voice had risen (luckily for them the rooms where sound proof on the inside and no one heard or saw them), her hair, once beautifully pulled into a bun, was now dangling loose by her shoulders, her warm grass green eyes were now emeralds glistened in water as tears formed in her eyes.

Quietly, Lucas said, "No, I-"

"Then you don't have the right to judge me!" she said as she made her way around him and left.

Lucas stood there like a statue as he heard the door slam; he sighed and ran his hand through his hair before making his way to the student council room to arrange for the morning meeting and to think of an excuse as to why their new secretary wouldn't show up.

* * *

Dawn looked around the Student Council room; she had been extremely excited to know that they had finally found a secretary and she could stop being responsible for everything, but it turned out that their secretary had lost her way through school, or at least that's what her brother had said. Under normal circumstances, she would've believed him, but the fact that he was looking straight at the back of the room when he told them this, made her questioned his credibility.

The bluenette sighed as she put her head on top of her hand; she was getting bored of seeing every detail in the room. The room was about the size of Professor Oak's office, only instead of a million books, there were 2 long desks and a medium sized one at the front. The medium desk had an electronic board, which you could see once you entered behind it, and one seat, with paper work and files divided into stacks in the middle. The other two were against the walls, parallel to each other, each with three seats, and an equal amount of papers in each section. On the back there were 3 black metal filing cabinets, each labeled accordantly to their subject: Files, Records, and Safe, on the top. In each cabinet there were three drawers that were marked: Junior High, Senior High, and Extra Curriculum.

The room was painted a light cream with a tint of yellow, and the floor was a grass green rug, unlike the tile floors in the classrooms and the wooden ones in the hallways. The tables were white and the chairs black, while the ceiling held a chandelier in the middle of the room, which seemed like it was the only light available for when it was dark. The windows were elegantly grand; they seemed to reach the ceiling; only they stopped 3 feet from it, and started 2 feet from the floor, giving a clear view of the patio in back where students went to eat lunch.

Dawn pouted slightly, as interesting as it was to hear about Professor Oak's new bonding project, she wasn't really into it this time. She looked around the room discreetly and looked at her classmates' faces.

The sitting arrangement was simple enough, the President at the front of the room with the electronic board behind, the Vice-President sat by him on the left white table; the Public Relations Director sat next to the Vice President with the Historian and Treasurer. The Secretary sat parallel to the Vice-President with the Librarian and two Charity Members sitting next to her.

In the end it looked like this, her brother, Lucas, in the front, Dawn sat in the left white table with Bianca, Silver and Drew; while Lyra, Leaf and Gary sat parallel to them with the first seat empty. If there was something in common they all had now, it was that they looked half-asleep or half-bored, and that included Lucas, who had a mix of half-boredom and half-guiltiness.

Dawn looked down at her watch; the meeting would be over soon, '_Finally!_' she thought to herself.

Moments later, Lucas said, "Alright meeting adjourned," got his things and left without a word, leaving everyone quiet.

"Hey Dane, is something wrong with Lucas?" asked Lyra concerned.

"I don't know, he was like this when I came in this morning," she replied.

"Hm, my guess it's a girl," Gary said logically, while Leaf nodded her head in agreement.

"The only thing on your mind is girls," replied Silver before rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have to give him some papers to him," said Bianca as she hurriedly put on her book bag.

"Are you sure you aren't going just to talk to him?" teased Drew.

"A-am not!" she replied with a blush and left the room.

"She so likes him," said Drew.

"Uh huh," they all said.

They all packed their things and left the classroom separately, Drew left right after Bianca to go see May; even though he wouldn't admit it, while the other four left to eat breakfast before class started, leaving Dawn behind to make sure everything was in order.

As the bluenette passed by the music room, she noticed the door was slightly open and decided to close it, but before she could grab hold of the handle she heard the strumming of an electric guitar inside and the voice of a girl.

* * *

So, it's not as awesome as I was hoping x.x but the later chapters are /o/ or rather I hope they are -

So yes, Lucas isn't really mean but still, I want to change their personalities up a bit . it's fun and more interesting :D but they'll still be as canon as ever, I promise O.O

Please comment what you think (no flames though, please) and follow if you want to know what happens next.

~Karie


End file.
